No querrás saberlo
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John necesita salir, estar fuera aunque solo sea para caminar las calles de Londres a altas horas de la noche, afortunadamente, Greg Lestrade lo invita a acompañarlo. Un poco de alcohol, mucha sinceridad y una loca idea… Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "A Study in John" del foro I am SHER locked


No querrás saberlo.

**Resumen: **John necesita salir, estar fuera aunque solo sea para caminar las calles de Londres a altas horas de la noche, afortunadamente, Greg Lestrade lo invita a acompañarlo. Un poco de alcohol, mucha sinceridad y una loca idea…

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **

**Notas: **_Este fanfic participa en el reto especial "A Study in John" del foro I am SHER locked_

**Fecha: **04/09/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Por falta de tiempo no, pero a corregir a futuro. (Cuando vuelva de trabajar)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**No querrás saberlo.**

Cuando Greg entró esa tarde al departamento, de seguro pensó que una bomba se había detonado en nuestra sala. No estaba tan diferente a la que mostraba habitualmente… pero si se podía decir que no estaba mejor.

—¿Caso? —Pregunté casi gritándole… antes de murmurar una pobre disculpa. El DI asintió sin saber cómo reaccionar a mi arrebato. —Está en su cuarto.

—¿Y tú?.

—¡Fuera! Para variar…

—Ok. ¿Por qué no me esperas abajo, y nos vamos a tomar algo?… Ya terminé mi horario, sólo le dejo esto a Sherlock.

Quizás habría sido mejor decirle que no, que solo necesitaba estar solo para que aclarara mis ideas… pero estar solo siempre fue algo que nunca se me dio bien.

—Te espero entonces.

—Bien, sólo debo de entregarle esto.

—Si te abre. —Gruñí, y creo que fue más que suficiente para que Greg se diera cuenta de que mi enojo era para con el único e increíble -irritante y caprichoso- detective consultor.

Espere parado en la sala, listo para bajar las escaleras si Sherlock llegaba a dejar su habitación, pero no fue necesario. Su voz se oyó claramente a través de la puerta, gruño algo que ni Greg ni yo entendimos, antes de gritar que dejase la bendita carpeta donde quisiera y se largara de allí.

Greg me miro confundido cuando paso a mi lado, antes de dejar el material de investigación sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Me limite a negar suavemente, no sería sano ponerme a contarle todo lo que había pasado en escazas tres horas. Primero y en principal, porque de seguro acabaría gritando otra vez, y no quería acabar el día en una sala de emergencia con un ataque cardiaco.

Seguí a Lestrade hacia fuera del 221B e intente no notar el rápido movimiento de las cortinas cuando subí a su auto. ¿Por qué Sherlock no podía simplemente pedir perdón como una persona normal?

Cierto… ¡Porque Sherlock era todo, menos alguien normal!

—¿Mal día?

—¡Mal año!

—Sí, exactamente desde que comenzaste a vivir con Sherlock, ¿no es así?

Quizás debí no haber hablado de todo lo que le dije a Greg, hubiera sido mejor si en esos momentos mi lengua no fuera más que un aperitivo sobre la mesa, para poder comérmela… todo era preferible a lo que se desato luego…

Demasiada información liberada, demasiado sentimientos… pero Greg era un hombre comprensivo, por algo había podido estar al lado de Sherlock durante esos cinco años, sin querer matarlo. Aunque como él bien me había dicho. "Yo no soy el que vive con él las veinticuatro horas del día, John."

—Es insoportable cuando comienza con sus deducciones con algunas de las mujeres con las que salgo… y lo peor es que sé que tiene razón, por ello confío tanto en él, y en lo que sabe que, después me cuesta obviar que tal mujer sale conmigo solo para molestar a su ex novio, o que la otra está tratando de olvidar que en verdad le gustan las mujeres. No he tenido una relación en meses que no haya acabado en desastre por su culpa… o por mi propia persecución.

—Bien, yo en tu posición lo hubiera matado. Y créeme que nadie te acusaría por hacerlo… más bien podríamos ponerlo bajo la caratula de 'defensa propia'… —Greg rio de buena gana… no era más que una broma, pero yo había comenzado a considerarlo en verdad. —Oye, sabes que no lo digo en serio, ¿verdad?.

Suspire asintiendo.

—Y yo que pensaba que podía contar con alguien el día que se me acabara la paciencia con él…

—Bueno. Puedo ayudarte en lo que gustes, John. Pero eso no sería en cubrir el asesinato de tu mejor amigo… además, estoy seguro de que no lo harías, ni aunque pudieras hacerlo. Simplemente se lo perdonas todo.

Eso era verdad, ya lo sabía yo muy bien. Incluso esa misma noche cuando acabara de tomar esas cervezas con Lestrade, iría al departamento y con un suspiro de resignación como anuncio de mi llegada, me pondría a limpiar lo que él acabo por tirar en esa especie de berrinche de niño malcriado.

—Pero no quiero… —Acabe por decir en voz alta, mientras Greg bebía lo último de su pinta. —Perdón, estaba pensando en voz alta… —Comente con una sonrisa cansada cuando se giro hacia mí con una mirada interrogativa.

—No hay problema. Pero perdona que pregunte… ¿Qué es lo que no quieres?

Suspire aun mas desanimado que antes. Podía decir muchas cosas, mentirle, como primera regla… después de todo no había nada que me obligase a decirle la verdad a Greg.

—Volver al departamento… en verdad no quiero verlo, ni siquiera saber que está ahí, haciendo como si nada ha pasado mientras estoy allí. ¡Es desquiciante! —El solo pensarlo ya me volvía a poner de mal humor.

Greg solo asintió a mis palabras, pero yo sabía que estaba pensando en esos momentos, en que mi posición estaba siendo, tal vez, algo exagerada. No lo culpo… no por nada nos seguían emparejando a Sherlock y a mí. A veces él parecía una novia celosa, y yo reaccionaba a ello de la única manera que podía: portazo y a la calle.

—Quizás no te vaya a gustar esto. Pero, no has pensado en que tal vez, y solo estoy diciendo que _tal vez_, ¿Sherlock está enamorado de ti?… Y su incesante desprestigio a tus citas. ¿Celoso, quizás?. —Greg carraspeo al ver mi cara, y en verdad no sé de qué manera lo abre mirado, porque parecía arrepentido de haberlo dicho. —Bueno, quizás enamorado no sea la palabra… después de todo es Sherlock.

—¿Acostumbrado?

—¿Obnubilado?

—Si… obnubilado, justamente Sherlock, y conmigo. Claro Greg… lo siguiente seria que yo…

—No eres del todo heterosexual, y me dices que en verdad tienes una pasión oculta por quien se ha convertido en tu compañero de piso y mejor amigo desde que se conocen… eso es lo que espero.

Sé que lo estaba diciendo con total sinceridad, era lo que estaba esperando en verdad. Como si yo no pudiera hacer otra cosa que confesarme en ese mismo momento ante él. No estaba tan borracho… ¡Ni tampoco había algo como eso para confesar, por Dios santo!

—Si muy bien… pero no es mi área. —Negué, aun sabiendo que su mirada divertida seguía clavada en mi sien derecha. —Ok, ya basta… ¿Qué estas, con toda seguridad, esperando de mi?

—¿No es obvio, John? Eres el único ser humano que no solo ha estado a gusto a su lado, si no que vive con él y lo disfruta…

—Yo no lo disfruto… —Eso fue una postura por demás defensiva, lo sé… la verdad era que si lo disfrutaba, no siempre y a todas horas, pero lo disfrutaba.

—Oh, vamos doctor… los dos sabemos, o por lo menos yo si me doy cuenta, de que Sherlock es con usted como no lo es con nadie. Es obvio que al menos él siente algo distinto…

—Distinto puede ser, pero que eso 'distinto' llegue a ser amor, por así decirlo… No, simplemente lo veo muy difícil. ¡Imposible! —Eso era lo que yo quería llegar a creer, por que ciertamente era una idea que había estado rondando mi cabeza hacia ya algún tiempo en verdad. Era verdad que Sherlock se comportaba de formas extrañas cuando sabia que se acercaba una de mis citas, aunque siempre se hacia el que las olvidaba, así como con los nombres de mis esporádicas novias, sabía que no era así. —O improbable, quizás.

Ya había notado ciertas actitudes de Sherlock, algunas de ellas que no se podían catalogar como simplemente un 'llamado de atención' de su parte. Sabía que yo era una de las pocas personas que alguna vez lo había halagado a la hora de hacer una deducción. Y tal vez, fuera la única persona que en verdad lo hubiera halagado en algo nunca… Pero así como yo no podía dejar de maravillarme con sus rápidas deducciones, ya sean de una persona que recién había conocido, como en la escena de un crimen; él no iba a dejar de ser quien era.

—Él es Sherlock Holmes, Greg… ¿Sabes eso? El maldito está casado con su trabajo. Claro que no está enamorado de mi… —Sé que al menos unas ocho personas se giraron a verme, y en ese momento supe que debía dejar de beber. Gritar en un bar mientras hablaba de mi compañero de piso no era lo mejor, cuando la cerveza ya estaba subiendo a mi cabeza.

—¿Casado? Él esta, casado… con su trabajo. ¿Y eso de dónde demonios lo sacaste? Es increíble de oír.

Definitivamente había tomado de mas, y abierto la boca demasiado por esa noche. Suspire mientras Greg nos pedía otra ronda de Stella, y mientras el barman nos servía ataque el plato de frituras delante de mí.

—Él mismo me lo dijo, no es que lo esté inventando… Fue lo primero que me dijo cuando nos conocimos, bueno un poco después en verdad. Creyó que le estaba coqueteando, ¿puedes creerlo? Es irrisorio cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Por un momento me detuve, la mirada de Lestrade era demasiado intensa para no darme cuenta que algo estaba pensando de mi comentario.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, no, nada… Sí, en verdad es irrisorio. —Dijo, pero su mueca no tenía nada que ver con su aceptación, y más bien se estaba riendo de mí… o al menos eso me pareció.

—No entiendo que es lo que ves de gracioso, Greg… y créeme que no soy una persona malhumorada, bajo ningún punto de vista.

—Oh, vamos… no lo vez, está ahí. Tu mismo lo dijiste. —Sonrió más ampliamente esta vez, si eso era posible físicamente hablando. —El hombre más inteligente de Londres, dice que estas coqueteándole, y tú que él esta equivocándose… sí que es gracioso. ¿En verdad crees que Sherlock puede equivocarse de esa manera?

¡Claro que puede! Aun no lo había hecho, que yo me enteraba, pero el hombre no era infalible… no podía serlo al menos.

—¡Yo no estaba coqueteándole, Greg! Solo le pregunte si tenía novia… o novio, que podía saber yo de sus preferencias. —Otra vez volvía a llamar la atención de medio bar, mientras recordaba bajar el tono de voz de la conversación.

—Vamos, cuantas veces le preguntas a algún hombre, si tiene novio… John, le estabas coqueteando.

—¡Claro que no! Pero no estoy aquí para discutir contigo, hombre. —Esa no era la idea que tenía cuando acepte salir con Greg. —Pero suponiendo que si, solo suponiéndolo, y para volver al tema anterior… él dejo muy en claro que no estaba interesado. Está casado, como ya dije, con su trabajo, simple y conciso.

—¿Y eso lo dijo la primera vez que se vieron?

—Si, estábamos sentados en un restorán. —Obvie el detalle de todo el malentendido con Ángelo acerca de ser la cita de Sherlock, y la vela. Oh, Dios. De seguro Greg lo utilizaría para martirizarme por el resto de mi vida.

—Quizás solo cambio de parecer, no creo que Sherlock sean de esos que se enamoran a primera vista.

Yo no creía que Sherlock fueran de los que se enamoraban simplemente. Aunque había mostrado cierto interés por Irene Adler, eso no duro más que el caso. O al menos eso era lo que parecía… no por nada, Sherlock aun conservaba el teléfono vacio de La mujer.

—Tal vez, algo en ti lo enamoro.

—¡Bien! Ya es suficiente Greg, basta. Ni Sherlock está enamorado de mí… ni yo tengo interés de que eso ocurra. ¿Ok?

—Si tú lo dices.

No me gusto el tono condescendiente que dejo salir, mientras llevaba la jarra de cerveza a su boca.

—¿Qué? —La mirada de Greg hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina por completo, mientras su sonrisa se volvía de enigmática a desquiciada en un solo segundo. —Sea lo que sea que estas pensando, aborta el pensamiento en este mismo instante…

—No, y tú no querrás que lo haga, créeme. —Vi el movimiento de su mano, sacando la billetera de su bolsillo y dejando 200 libras sobre la barra, que obviamente no eran para pagar las bebidas.

—Te oigo. —Dije, y en verdad jamás creí que lo que vendría luego seria semejante cosa…

Cuando volví al departamento, tal vez más temprano de lo que hubiera esperado y querido; Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón habitual, erguido y tenso. Y no pude evitar sentirme observado, más de lo habitual.

Era literal, sus ojos estaban tan pendientes de mí, que creo que hasta podría contar mis pulsaciones sin la necesidad de tocarme la piel.

—Haré té, Sherlock… —Trate de mantener el tono de mi voz lo más neutral posible, como si aun estuviera enojado con él… algo que en verdad no sabía si lo estaba, tenía un pensamiento mas dándome vueltas en la cabeza, desde hacía más de una hora atrás. Pero no debía pensar en ello o sería muy fácil de leer para él.

Él simplemente me siguió con la mirada, puedo jurarlo, pues casi era física la presión de sus ojos en mi nuca.

Comencé a silbar una vieja balada, solo para no sentirme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. No podía creer como me había metido en eso, y como había aceptado la idea de Greg como si eso me sirviera de algo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de demostrar con eso?

Trate de ignorar el hecho de los ojos claros, aun fijos sobre mí, cuando volví hacia la sala con ambas tazas. Sherlock ignoro la taza en frente suyo. Estaba deduciendo, viendo eso que había pasado desde que salí de Baker Street y me fue con Greg hacia algún bar de Londres.

Y allí estaba, ese leve fruncir de cejas… el mismo que hacía cada vez que estaba levemente perdido.

—¿Sucede algo, Sherlock? ¿Ese es el caso que dejo Lestrade? —Omití el 'antes de que nos fuéramos' por poco.

—Muchas cosas… y no es exactamente un caso. —Dejo caer la carpeta en la mesa de centro, con una sonoro golpe seco. —Muchas cosas, sucedieron por lo que veo… deduzco.

Lo vi ponerse de pie, tan largo cuan era, lo que me obligaba a verlo desde más abajo, sentado como estaba en mi sillón por designio. Salto la pequeña mesa, como era su costumbre, y casi temí que la taza cayera sobre la carpeta… pero era un temor vago, pues mis ojos no se apartaron de la figura alta y delgada frente a mí.

—Qué bien. —Murmure, tragándome el leve temor que no sé bien por qué, apareció en la comisura de mi labio, haciéndolo temblar imperceptiblemente… por lo cual, Sherlock ya lo habría notado de seguro. —Me alegro por ti.

—¿Lo disfrutaste? Veo que si, confundido… eso es obvio, pero también hay cierta cuota de satisfacción. No, es más que eso. Mucho más…

Podía jurar que veía cada imagen pasar en la mente de Sherlock, como si no fuera más que la cinta de vigilancia del bar donde estuvimos con Greg hacia poco tiempo. Y en cada imagen que veía, el detective, entendía… que era lo que estaba pasando.

—No es porque su mujer lo engaña… no. Tampoco es por probar, Lestrade tiene experiencia en esto… Oh, sí. Larga experiencia dentro de la fuerza… —Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa sardónica, mientras los míos se comprimían ante la mención del detalle. —¿Creíste que Lestrade iba a estar tan tranquilo cuando es de conocimiento público que su mujer lo engaña? No… pero esa no es la razón por la que esta noche casi te emborracha, para luego llevarte detrás del bar…

—¿C-como…? No, mejor no… no quiero saberlo. No me lo digas.

—Pensé que no eras gay, John…

—¿Acaso importa?. —Posición de defensa… Oh Dios, estoy perdido.

—¡Eres tu el que lo deja en claro cada vez que alguien insinúa que tenemos una relación puramente sentimental!

Podía ver la agitación, su pecho, la respiración agitada, el hecho de que parecía más enojado que cuando una de mis citas lograba a durar unos días mas allá de la primera salida… y con ello yo estaba perdiendo la apuesta.

¡Estaba celoso!

Sherlock Holmes, si estaba celoso, por que otro hombre me había besado.

—Y no fue sólo un beso… no un simple roce de labios, un intercambio de fluidos. ¡Y lo disfrutaste!. —Su rostro se pego al mío; estaba respirando por la boca, por lo que sentía su aliento golpear contra mi cara. —Dile a Lestrade que no me interesa su caso… buenas noches, John. Espero que descanses bien.

Y así permanecí en la sala, solo… con la loca idea de estar encerrado en un experimento, donde yo era la rata en medio del laberinto. Y como siempre creyendo en las palabras de mi compañero, a la hora de pensar que Greg tenía otras intenciones cuando me convenció de hacer esto, y no simplemente ganar mis 200 libras.

Bueno, si… Sherlock estaba celoso, ¿era eso?

¿Quién puede estar seguro de ello?

¿De mi?… Tal vez tenía un asunto no resuelto con Greg; con Sherlock todo era jodidamente posible.

El timbre de mi teléfono sonó y por un instante me sentí perseguido.

«¿Y… Hubo suerte? -Greg.»

«Te debo esas 200 libras, Greg. Mañana te las llevo junto con las carpetas, no creo que sea bueno que te pases por el departamento. Esta enojado.»

«¿Conmigo? ¿Se dio cuenta que fui yo? -Greg.»

«¿Tenias alguna duda que lo haría?»

«¿Al menos te ha dicho algo acerca de la carpeta? -Greg.»

«Si, que no le interesa…»

«Maldición… Bien, pero aun así valió la pena. Gane 200 libras y tu sabes que no soy mal detective. -Greg.»

Oh Dios, sus dotes detectivescas jamás estuvieron en tela de juicio… al menos no de mi parte. ¿Por qué sacarlo a colación en estos momentos?

Pero de pronto sentí que el mundo se caía a pedazos ante mis pies cuando una mano hábil arrebato el teléfono de mi manos. Había dejado su cuarto y yo ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Sher-Sherlock…

Podía verlo teclear a una velocidad que, al menos yo, no había visto antes en él. Y la había visto escribir a velocidades imposibles cuando quería encontrar una información en medio de un caso.

—Listo… si vuelvo oír el teléfono… —Dijo, pero nada más… solo una sonrisa que decía más que todas las palabras del mundo. Oh, Dios.

Comencé a buscar en el teléfono el mensaje que había enviado, pero el muy maldito lo había borrado.

«¿Greg? ¿Qué fue lo que Sherlock te escribió?» Teclee sintiendo que había cometido el último error de mi vida cuando acepte la idea de Greg.

No hubo contestación, y quise volver a escribir, tal vez llamarlo para que no tuviera que…

—En verdad no quiero quitarte el teléfono, John. Y dudo que Greg pueda enviarte una contestación. Buenas noches. —La figura de Sherlock aun seguía allí, a mitad de la cocina, y su habitación, no me costó más que un movimiento de cabeza para verlo a través de las puertas vidriadas de la sala.

—Buenas noches, Sherlock.

—Mañana nos iremos temprano, tengo una cabaña en Sussex… creo que te agradara. Sera perfecto… —Asentí sin preguntar 'que era lo que sería perfecto', solo dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Evidentemente estaba enojado, y quise creer que lo estaba con Greg y no conmigo.

Y ahora estaba más que en una encrucijada. Sin saber que era lo que esa cabeza suya había estado maquinando… mucho menos sin llegar a imaginar lo que había hecho para que Greg no mandara más mensajes, aun cuando le pregunte qué era lo que había pasado.

Aunque siendo sincero… mentiría si dijera que no quería saber cómo era que terminaba todo esto.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** El fic que ahora están leyendo tiene al menos unos cuatro cambios de trama, y aun así… no sé qué demonios quise escribir en verdad. Lo siento si parece que no tiene sentido. Creo que debo tomarme unas vacaciones.

Criticas aceptadas, por favor.


End file.
